The present disclosure, for example, relates to home automation systems, and more particularly to providing remote irrigation system operation for existing irrigation systems using the home automation systems.
Home automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Typical irrigation systems may be controlled at a local panel, usually positioned in the user's garage or yard. In most existing irrigation systems, these control panels must be interacted with directly in order to configure irrigation operation schedules, and therefore these systems may have limited operability. There is lacking a method by which these panels may be controlled remotely without the need to install an entirely new system.